


Something So Magic About You

by Ch3rryWin3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But i dont know enough abt illnesses, Fluff, For a fanfic that im writing whenever i happen to have spare time, Hurt/Comfort, I dont have the energy to do research, Im constantly exhausted so, Just bear with me there please, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Remus is sick, SO, This making sense isnt promised, To make it specific, im sorry, probably, text fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryWin3/pseuds/Ch3rryWin3
Summary: In which Sirius gets drunk immediately after getting disowned and managed to type James' number into his new phone wrong, and Remus just wants to sleep since its 3 in the fucking morning and honestly who's still out at this time of night??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

**[6 missed calls from (unknown)]**

**Jamme**

**Jamieeeeeeeee**

**Prongs**

**Answers yourbogons**

**Yiurbrogone ****

**Your phone ******

**Mats splesseee**

_I think you have the wrong number_

_I am not "Jamme"_

**FUCK**

**i put his number in wrONG**

**DAMMIT**

**sorry I'm soooooooo drunk**

_Yes, I can tell_

_Why you're still out at 3 in the bloody morning?? I dont think I'd like to know_

********

**Lillyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Liky**

**(2 missed calls from "Pain In The Arse")**

Sirius I am going to /kill you/ 

What

The actual hell

Do you want 

At 3. In the fucking morning 

**I'm sososooos reunk**

**And I putt hames number in wrong**

ugh, where are you?? I'll come and get you, you absolute fuck 

**Three broomsticks**

please don't die before I get there 

 

/////////

_Did you get home alive?_

**what?**

_Yiu thought I was "Jamme" whatever the hell a "Jamme" is. Also super drunk. Like exceedingly drunk_

**Oh yeah sorry about that**

**Rough day**

**James' girlfriend came and got me**

**Surprised I did make it home alive considering that**

_Ah so his parents loved him enough not to name him Jamme, good for him_

**I was drunk ok**

**And I have a terrible hangover**

**Awful**

**I may just be dying**

**Prepare a eulogy, random stranger**

**I dont have much time left on this cruel, cruel earth**

**Tell James...he is a prat**

**And tell Reg he can go fuck himself**

_A bit melodramatic see?_

**I'll have you know I am being perfectly reasonable**

**Prongs has only had to hold my hair back twice**

_Prongs??_

**Oh that's James**

**Tending to my every whim**

**Except he just threw a pillow at me. And a bottle of water**

_Oh the cruelty_

_I assume you must be taken straight to the hospital?_

**Yes of course. I've been terribly wounded.**

_As fun as your dramatics are, I must depart to my own hospital visit_

_Don't die_

_Or maybe do, since you've taken to calling your poor friend Prongs_

**Hey I'll have you know it's his own fault for stabbing himself in the eye!! With a fork!!!!**

**Because he was staring at a girl!!**

_ok maybe he deserves the awful nickname then_

_Ok actually havta depart now_

_Uh, see ya I guess?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

**I've been banned from drinking tonight**

**I figured you'd like to know**

**Since my last drunk adventure ended up with me bothering you**

_I think it might be for the best_

**Excuse me?**

**How dare you**

**I am hurt**

**And offended**

_Well I mean you did in fact text a stranger_

_And call said stranger..ah let me look_

_6 times_

_At 3am_

**Prongs' gf wasn't too happy about the time either..**

**Almost took my head off when she picked me up**

_I don't blame her I would've done the same_

_In fact, it's tempting to hunt you down to kill you_

_Because I had to wake up at /6 am/_

_You bastard_

**I would say I was sorry**

**But I'm not**

**Why 6am tho??**

_Had a thing to do at 8_

_And I needed at least 5 cups of coffee_

_So_

**That's???**

**So much coffee?????**

**Holy shit you're worse than me???????**

**I'm gonna use that next time Prongs gets on me about how much coffee I drink**

_Its not that much_

**I beg to differ**

**Do you happen to have a name**

**For when I use your insane caffiene habits to justify mine**

_I dunno_

_Are you a creepy 70 year old man?_

**Last time I checked i was 19**

**So no**

**Lemme go check the mirror**

**Nope still my young and beautiful self**

**What about you??**

**Are /you/ a creepy old man?**

**Here to pray on gorgeous young men such as myself**

_No, Mr Sarcasm_

_I am in fact also 19_

**Ok**

**Sirius**

**By the way**

_What??_

_Do you need spelling lessons??_

_Are you sure you're 19??_

**No**

**That's my name**

**Figure'd I'd go first**

**Besides you're the only one /not ignoring me/**

_Oh the idea is tempting_

_But Remus_

_We can start a weird names club_

**Most of my family isnt invited**

**They're really into stars**

**Like**

**/really/ into stars**

**I cant think of anybody I'm related to other than my mother**

**Who doesnt have a star or constellation name**

_Wow_

_As far as I know it's just me and my dad with the weird names_

_Everybody else was spared_

_But ok, your family uninvited_

_Now, I have to go to class_

**Nooooooo**

**I'm b o r e d**

**And Prongs is out**

**Looking for a r i n g**

**And Wormtail is ..**

**I dont know where Wormtail is actually**

_Ignoring you because you call him Wormtail?_

_I hope I never get one of these stupid nicknames_

_They're awful_

_The worst_

**He picked up a rat by the tail**

**Thinking it was a worm**

**And he wanted to throw the worm into the grass**

**It was not a worm**

**His face was priceless and so wormtail he became**

**Also I will think of one for you**

**I'm determined**

_I'm never giving you any ammunition ever_

_Actually do have class tho_

_So you're just gonna havta suck it up and be bored_

**Nooooo**

**Remus come back**

**R e m u s**

**P l e a s e**

_Turning my phone off_

**Ughhhhh**

**Come back I'm bored**

**So bored**

**So very very bored**

**You really turned your phone off didnt you??**

**F i n e t h e n**

**Just leave me to die here then I see how it is**

********

Why was your phone going off so much before class today??

_I made a friend_

_And he's dramatic_

_Very very dramatic_

Sounds like James' friend 

Who I had to pick up from a bar at an ungodly hour last night 

_Is that why you look like you've died and come back to life??_

Thanks Re, I'll be sure to come to you next time I need a confidence booster 

_You're so welcome!!_

Now shut up I have my next class 

_You texted me!!!_

Shhhhh irrelevant 

 

********

_You are so dramatic_

**You're back!!!**

_Yeah_

_Class ended_

_So_

**Uni?**

_Yup, the wonderful world of student loans_

**What are you studying??**

 

_Art_

_Meaning I'm constantly covered in paint_

_All the time_

_Are you also in uni??_

**Yeah**

**I'm studying music**

**Also sounds adorable**

**The paint thing**

_Oh uh_

_Thanks_

_It's more of a nuisance than anything_

_Can be hard to wash off_

**It's just paint**

_We can no longer be friends I'm sorry_

_I will not respond anymore_

_I'm also being glared at to put my phone down_

_Meeting a friends boyfriend_

**I'm endearing and you know it**

_Uh-huh_

_Sure_

 

_*******_

Remus John Lupin if you dont put your phone down

_Ok ok!!!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to uodate this yesterday, but I didnt feel too well so I went to sleep instead-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

**Mate I'm gonna kill you**

**You broke my fuCKING GUITAR????**

**And my sheets are all fucked up and I know for sure I made my bed yesterday morning**

**And I slept on Pete's couch so I know for a fact I didn't up the sheets**

Oops?

I'll get you a new guitar on the way home from work I I swear!!

**Bring me snacks, lift my alcohol ban, and wash my sheets and I will consider forgiving you**

Fine fine fine!! 

**As of right now I hate you**

 

*****

**Be my new best friend**

_ No _

_ I dont have the patience or the willpower required for such a task  _

**ok rude**

_True**_

****

 

**Please be my new best friend because Promgs broke my guitar and Wormtail says he "doesnt have the patience"**

**Which rude**

**I am a delight**

_I want to say no_

_But fine_

**HA YES**

 

************

Padfoot why am I in a group with a number I do not know 

_I second that_

_Also, padfoot?_

he's ridiculously quiet when he walks

Learned that the hard way 1st year

So

Padfoot 

_Ah at least one nickname didnt result from somebody completely embarrassing themselves_

**It's because I am the epitome of grace and beauty**

**Also**

**Remus meet James, the traitor**

**James, meet my new best friend**

_Did you make an entire groupchat to be mad at him_

**Yes**

**I did**

I'm gonna get you a new guitar!!!

**Yes and I'm replacing you**

**Because Remus has never A. Broken my guitar or B. Fucked his girlfriend on my bed**

I'm gonna wash your sheets!!!

_What have I dragged myself into_

**The confessions of my traitorous ex best friend**

**who is officially the worst man to ever exist** _  
_

**It's going in the history books**

I love you too padfoot <3333333

**Ugh you know I cant resist the heart emoji**

**I guess I have to forgive you**

**And take you away from Lily**

**We'll have a summer wedding by a lake**

**Stark naked**

**< 3333333**

_You two are ridiculous_

**Hilarious**

We're absolutley hysterical 

**finally he says something I agree with !!!**

_as hysterical as you may be_

_I have to help my friend, also called Lily funnily enough, study for a test_

_Prongs, good luck with....this_

Thank you we share a flat

I'm going to need it

**I resent that statement!!!**

 

******

**Are you done yet??**

**It's been /hours/**

**Literal h o u r s**

**James is sleeping at Lily's tonight**

**Bc shes upset abt something**

**And I'm booooooored**

**Remus?**

***********

**Hello?? Its been a literal 24 hours is everything alright?????**

**Did I do something??**

**I'm sorry**

**If indid something**

**Please say something**

**Please**

 

******

**He still hasn't said anything**

**I'm getting worried**

**It's been nearly 2 days**

He's prolly just busy, try to calm down Pads

 

********

_Ohmygod_

_Sirius I an so sorry holy shit_

_Something happened_

_And I havent been rlly aware if my surroundings until now_

_You didn't do anything wrong I am so so sorry_

**Are you ok??**

**Is everything alright??**

**Also dont apologize**

_I'm fine_

_I dint wanna talk about it_

_Did James get you that new guitar??_

**He did actually!!**

**We are sitting in in the living room and he is trying to play it as we speak**

**"I took a lesson once !!! When I was like 12!!! I wanna see if I remmeber anything!!"**

_Is he any good??_

**Absolutley not, no**

****

**However here is a picture of him trying his best while he pretends not to be worried about Lily because she is worrying about...we dont know actually**

_I....know him_

_And I apparently know Lily as well_

_She's my best friend_

_The one who's boyfriend I was meeting last week_

_Holy shit_

_Also I am probably what shes worrying about_

_Tell James I am sorry_

_For making Lily worry_

**Holy shit actually????**

****incoming phone call from (Sirius)****

***accept*        *decline***

***accept***

 

_"H- hello?"_

**"JAMES WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW REMUS?!"**

"I know Remus? The one you've replaced me with?" 

**"HE'S LILY'S FRIEND YOU MET HIM LAST WEEK??"**

"THATS WHAT HIS NAME WAS HOLY SHIT. IVE BEEN TRYING TO REMEMBER SINCE I LEFT" 

"...no offense Remus" 

_"None taken. I'm not surprised, you were kinda busy staring at Lily"_

"Woah you alright? You sound like death" 

_"Wow thanks. But fine. Havent been awake long. Splitting headache. Sirius' yelling isnt helpful"_

**"...sorry. I got excited"**

_"It's fine, this happens alot"_

"Sirius we should let him sleep. If we make him worse Lily might kill me" 

**"The fact she hasn't killing you yet is a miracle. But we will let you sleep Remus"**

_"You dont have much of a choice, seeing as I am falling asleep as we speak. Bye Sirius, James"_

****call ended (8 minutes 46 seconds)****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this whole chapter then it deleted bc my phone crashed  
> I might cry 
> 
> Also it might be early for them to realise "hey we live close to each other and have a singular connection to each other (Lily)" but....oh well I'm writing the story and can do as I wish thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

_Lily?_

Remus you should be sleeping 

_Yes but_

_You remember how you had to pick up James' friend from a bar that one night at some obnoxious hour_

Yes I remember quite well and am still looking to get my revenge

Why?

_So as it turns out_

_That is who texted me at the same general obnoxious hour thinking I was someone else_

_Also I now have a picture of your boyfriend trying to play the guitar_

_And failing, according to Sirius_

Oh so that's who's been taking up all of your attention!!

Ok but seriously go to sleep you need to rest 

_But I've been released from the hospital_

I will come over there and slip drugs into your food to make you go to sleep 

_yes mother_

 

********

**Did you know about this??**

Why would I have known about this 

**Because you know everything!!! All the time!!!!**

**Its actually sort of scary**

**Why do you know everything all the time??**

It's because you and James arent as sly or subtle as you think 

Also he tells me most things

Like about that time he caught you singing Taylor Swift in the bathroom last week

**Gasp**

**My love has betrayed me**

**How dare he**

**Well I suppose it is only fair I reveal his secret**

**I have two words for you:**

**One**

**Direction**

Please please /please/ tell me you have video evidence 

Because James had none and no videos makes it way less fun 

**Oh trust me I have plenty**

**He cant see literally anything without those glasses and so he just...doesnt see me**

**I've stood right behind him before and..nothing**

If he loses his glasses in an apocalypse scenario we're screwed 

**/You're/ screwed my dear Evan's, im gonna leave the blind part to fend for himself. Especially after he has betrayed me so**

You're so dramatic 

**Thank you**

 

********

**I'm filing for a divorce as we speak**

**You've betrayed me**

**I am hurt, James**

**Wounded**

**I will die of heartbreak in a fortnight**

??????

**you told Lily**

**About what we said we'd never speak of**

woops??

besides you cant divorce me 

I love you but you're an absolute disaster on your own 

<33333333

**your heart emojis have no effect on me**

**my heart is beyond repair**

**broken and shattered**

**for all of eternity**

**The tale of the fallen aristocrat and how he fell again**

you should be a theatre student mate 

You'd fit right in 

******

**So I've divorced James**

**And as broken and hurt as I am at this hard hard choice**

**I wanted to make sure you're doing alright??**

_I'm doing fine_

_I got released from the hospital yesterday_

**Wait woah hospital back up**

**What happened???**

_Just a scare its nothing to worry about Sirius_

_Besides Lily has been mother henning me since I came back_

**Yeah, as mad at me as she was that night I texted you she still went full mother**

_She's gonna be a great mom someday_

_An absolutely terrifying one_

_And I mean terrifying, I've known her since we were children and I'm still kinda scared of her_

_But a good one_

**How have you known her so long?? We went to school together since we were 11**

_I couldnt afford your fancy ass boarding school_

_She went because she got a scholarship_

_Bc on top of being scary shes smart_

_You cannot win against her in any battle_

_Its impossible_

_Besides I was homeschooled till uni_

 

**So anytime you were in trouble you got detention??**

_Esentially yeah_

**I would've /died/**

**I was conatsbtly in trouble everywhere**

**School it was because James and I were hilarious pranksters**

**Once we dumped an entire bucket of glitter on the headmaster on his birthday**

**He wasnt mad about it, in fact he seemed quite pleased**

**So we got away with that one**

**B u t**

**Our chemistry teacher was not as appreciative when his car was filled with frogs**

**Although even Lils enjoyed that one**

_Oh my God_

_Your teachers must have hated you_

**Nah McGonnagal loved us**

**Adored us even**

**Our love is the strongest of all**

_Somehow I dont believe that_

_Like at all_

**How dare you call me a liar Remus...**

**Hold on**

 

*****

**Lily what's Remus' full name**

why do you need it??

**Dramatic effect**

**I'll do your dishes for a week???**

**And I'll give you 15 dollars**

....fine 

Remus John Lupin 

**you're the best ever and I'm going to steal you from James**

 

******

**How dare you call me a liar Remus John Lupin!!!**

 

**********

_Lily I need a favour_

Sirius' full name?

_...yeah_

Sirius Orion Black 

I'll add it to your tab 

_Thank you_

 

********

_Because you are one Sirius Orion Black_

**I-**

**I should've realized you could go to Lily too**

**Also!!! I've decided on a nickname for you**

**Drum roll please......**

**Moony!!!!**

_may I ask why moony?_

**Because werewolves are...well wolves on the full moon, and your name practically shouts "Werewolf McWerewolf"**

**So moony**

_I suppose it could be worse_

_I could have stabbed myself in the eye with a fork_

_I'm guessing the girl he was looking at was Lily??_

**You bet. Im also guessing you got to hear of his many attempts to woo her**

_Oh yeah_

_That was the highlight of my summer was hearing about James' failed conquests to woo my best friend_

_That isnt even sarcasm the stories oh my God_

_Did he really write "Lily please go out with me" on every wall in the school your 1st year for valentine's day??_

**Yes he really did**

**That was one we tried to convince him not to do**

**He even got the boys dorms !!!**

_Oh my God I can't_

_If he ever shows up here with Lily I'm gonna mention it_

**Please do he becomes mortified whenever jts brought up and as his brother it is my duty to make sure he is constantly being embarrassed**

_I have to attempt to make my way to class now_

**Shit I do too my class starts in 5 minutes**

_Dont be late!!!_

**I have to sprint the whole way there**

_This is why we have clocks!!! And alarms!!!_

**Shut up I'm stupid I know!!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wrist is in a ridiculous amount of pain out of nowhere so ig I'll die


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

_So I'm about to meet James for the second time_

**You poor soul**

**But why??**

_Because Lily spilled my paint_

_And I forced her to cancel her date to help me clean it up_

_And so James is getting dragged here now, according to Lily_

**Highly tempting to ask if I can come along**

**But like idk if you'd be cool with that**

_I mean...I dont_

_I don't care_

_I mean it's been like a month so_

_Plus we did this sorta backwards anyway_

 *******

**James come back by the house to pick me up**

**Moony said I could come along**

**And I'm b o r e d**

Moony?

**Oh right I found Remus a nickname**

I'm not even gonna ask 

And are you sure you're bored and you dont just wanna meet him???

Don't think I havent caught you smiling at your phone 

**Just shut up and come and get me**

 

************

 

**James is coming to pick me up as we speak!!**

_You're like a puppy_

_A very, very very excited puppy_

Well maybe I am a puppy thank you 

 

********

 

"Hey Re, Sirius is coming too" Lily spoke from her end of the paint spill. Somehow it had ended up on several pieces of furniture, the floor, and the walls. Remus had decided he wasn't going to ask. 

"Yeah I know, I told him he could. If I wore a mask and a turtleneck would I come off as crazy?" He questioned, wiping away the paint on the coffee table. "He isn't gonna care about some silly scars. James didn't." 

"James was staring at you like a lovesick puppy the whole time." 

"Is this about the fact you blush half the time Sirius is talking to you?" 

Remus threw a paint stained pillow at her just as somebody knocked at the door. 

"That's probably them, I'll get it." Lily spoke as she crossed the room. 

"Hey Lily." It was James' voice. Remus had yet to look up from the purple he was scrubbing at. "Is that paint on the ceiling?" 

He'd only heard Sirius' voice once, and it had been through the phone, but he still recognized it. His head shot up to look up at the ceiling. Sure enough there was a splatter of green paint just above the TV. 

Remus groaned and fell backwards against the couch. "James if I throw your girlfriend off a cliff how angry with me would you be?" He asked, eyes making their way to the door. 

There stood James, messy hair and glasses, with an arm around Lily and beside him. Remus almost choked. He was  _so attractive._ Black hair hung to his shoulders and his jeans were sinfully tight. And silver eyes were looking right at him. 

"this is not what I expected when I heard that Lily spilled some paint. How did this even happen?" Sirius spoke again, crossing to the couch and sitting nonchalantly beside Remus. 

"I don't know. I was in class and I come back and this is the state of our front room." Remus sighed, leaning forward to keep working at the coffee table. Sirius' eyes were still trained on him and he felt a sudden regret that he wore a tank top. Stupid scars. 

"I was in a hurry and I didn't know there was paint everywhere!" Lily defended as she shoved a cleaning rag into James' hand and tossed one at Sirius. 

They worked in a comfortable silence for a bit, minus James' constant flow of commentary and Sirius' occasional chime in. Then came a loud, blaring alarm. 

James jumped approximately 8 feet in the air while Sirius fell off the chair he had stood in, attempting to get the green off the ceiling. Lily and Remus seemed unbothered. 

"I really need to change that to something more pleasant" Remus commented dryly as he stood up, making his way towards his bedroom to turn it off. Lily nodded in agreement. 

Sirius trailed after him, standing awkwardly in the doorway as Remus switched the damn thing off. "And the two of you torture yourselves, and likely your neighbors, with that...because?" 

Remus shrugged "I wouldnt remember to take my medal without the blasted thing. Hell, I barely remember with it." He answered nonchalantly as he made his way across the hall to the bathroom. 

Sirius trailed after him still, it was kind of endearing. Remus pulled his pills from their container, jumping when he felt a light touch on his arm. Sirius was touching his arm, and Remus noticed their height difference. It was sort of funny.

"Sorry." He spoke, pulling his hand back. Remus shrugged, his only movement being to fill a glass with water from the sink. "Its uh...its fine. I'm used to questions, or weird stares from children." He forced a laugh before quickly swallowing the medication. 

"That one was a surgery scar, I think? Got really hurt as a kid, half of it's from the actual accident, half's from surgery." His voice was carefully indifferent. He'd learned that it was easier to tell that part openly. Something had happened, there was surgery, he took medication because that thing had left him decently fucked up. It left the prying to a minimum a large majority of the time. 

Remus turned his head, amber eyes meeting silver. "Stop staring longingly into each others eyes I need to piss." James said from the doorway. Remus flushed and Sirius whipped around to glare at his best friend. "Oh shut up Prongs!" 

 

****

 

By one in the morning they had abandoned cleaning up the paint in favor of sitting around the TV with bottles of beer in hand. Sirius and Remus had taken the couch, while James and Lily had squeezed together into one of the armchairs, somehow both of them had fallen asleep. Remus had begun to grow drowsy as well, with the combination of the hour and the beer. 

"How did they fall asleep like that?" Came Sirius' voice from beside him, nodding his head at James and Lily. Remus shrugged "Lily's always been able to fall asleep anywhere. Fell asleep on the floor underneath my hospital bed once." he responded, envying her greatly at this moment. He was so tired 

"Why..why under the bed? Why not on a chair or something?" Sirius questioned, sounding just as drowsy. "We were eight and the nurses told her she had to leave in fifteen minutes, and she had begged her parents the night before to be able to stay that night, so she hid underneath my bed instead."

He chucked softly at the memory, the nurses had found her that morning, and had decided it was easier to just...let her stay. Especially after it happened three more times, and she went as far as to come in through the window when they started to check. 

"So shes really always gone all or nothing, hm?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded in response, "yeah, we were neighbors when we were kids. First and only friend, until you came along anyway." He murmured, leaning on Sirius' shoulder despite himself. He was so tired, and Sirius was comfortable. 

"Dont forget Prongs over there, his mission in life is to befriend everybody. Which is the only reason we became friends, that and we shared a dorm. Was a right prat first year." 

Remus hummed in acknowledgement. He was either a drunk who overshared, or one who was exhausted. Never any in between. "Here," Sirius mumbled, shifting so he was lying down and Remus laid atop of him, "more comfortable." 

Remus agreed, hoping he could blame his flushed cheeks on the alcohol. 

*****

Remus awoke to the sound of snickering. " 's happening?" He mumbled, shifting closer to the warmth that surrounded him. Wait. He cracked his eyes open to see...yep. He was still lying atop of Sirius, his legs hanging over the arm of the too short couch, although Sirius seemed to fit just fine. He shut his eyes again, forgetting why he'd awoken. He was still tired. 

So that hadn't been a dream. His face flushed and the snickering got louder. "James hes blushing oh my god." Remus opened his eyes again to see James and Lily standing over them, both holding their phones. Remus promptly fell off the couch in effort to grab Lily's phone, which awoke Sirius. 

Remus was too busy chasing Lily to the other end of the apartment to hear the conversation between the other two boys. She shut and locked her bedroom door, laughing wildly. Remus swore at her before he stalked back to the living room. James was grinning like a child, whereas Sirius was pouting. "I hate you, Prongs" he muttered. Remus saw the flush on his cheeks as he sat back down on the couch, glancing at the clock. He had class in forty-five minutes. 

He stood back up, nodding in agreement. "I have a shower to take, and a class to get to. James, you're the worst and I hate you, tell Lily the same for me." Sirius laughed in agreement, saying something that Remus didnt hear as he walked off to get ready. 

 

*****

Sirius is ignoring me 

Same here for Remus

They just looked too cute so I cant be sorry 

Oh I'm sending it to Pete. They looked adorable yes but also I need these videos to embarrass my best mate

That's understandable actually 

****

[Video sent]

_**Oh my God** _

**_Who is that??_ **

Lily's friend Remus

Sirius has a cruuuuuuuuush

Which I will tease him relentlessly for 

And then this

He's practically wearing a neon sign that says "laugh at me for my big huge crush" 

**_He really is_ **

**_I'm going to see him in class later today_ **

Good because he's made it a point to ignore me 

 

******

**So you're officially my only friend now**

**Because it refuse to speak to James or Lily**

**And Prongs told Wormtail and so I'm shunning him too**

_Heartless, our friends_

_Completley ruthless_

**You arent wrong**

**We must band against them**

**Revenge**

_Normally I'd say "Sirius, no"_

_But_

_Absolutley we have got to get them back_

**Perfect. Are you uh**

**Alright with calling again??**

**So we can plot**

**And theres no chance of then reading it**

_Yeah, let me just leave the library_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local dumb bitch is sick as shit so they're meeting rlly early too bc yknow what sometimes you just havta say "fuck it im sick and wanna write this" yknow
> 
> Also plz leave comments, positive or not (though if it's not positive let me down gently lmao), getting comments is like my favorite thing ever lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

_My last class is over_

_I'm getting the supplies_

**Good good**

**I got my things earlier today**

_I really should feel bad_

_But I cant_

_Lily sent that video to my /mom/_

_Also my mom wants to meet you_

**James only sent it to Wormtail**

**Also I would love to meet your mother**

_Absolutley not she'll tell you embarrassing stories_

**Ok now I have to meet her**

**I need to hear about the chronicles of little Remus**

_You absolutley do not need to hear anything and I will go out of my way to make sure you never come within an inch of her_

**You wound me Moony**

**You really do**

**I'm hurt**

**Is this the cruel sting of betrayal?**

**Heartache?**

_Drama queen_

**I am no such thing**

_Sure you're not_

 

*******

**I've set up**

_So have I_

_They're gonna kill us when they get to the end of this_

**We can run to whoever's place is closest and then lock them out?**

_that works_

_Do you have the camera?_

**Of course I do**

_Good. Now I'm going to sleep because we have so much to do tomorrow_

**Tomorrow then, Moony**

**Good night**

_G'night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I went to a trampoline park and sprained my foot and barreled into a wall all in the same 20 seconds and so my entire body hurts and I can't move
> 
> Sorry the chapter is short btw it took lots of effort to sit up long enough to write this much


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

_Lily is confused_

_Lily is so confused in trying so hard not to laugh_

_"Remus do you know anything about this"_

_"No, James said he had a surprise but I dunno anything else"_

**James looks like he wants to beat his head into a wall**

**He hates scavenger hunts. He hates them so much**

_Good_

_Lily is making me come along, which is actually quite helpful_

**James is dragging me along as well, says if he has to suffer so do I**

**Little does he know..**

_I'm trying to hard not to laugh. Is the camera set up?_

**Yeah I did it this morning**

**Said I went for a run**

_Good good_

_See you in 45?_

**You bet**

 

*******

"Lily I'm going to go get something to eat, since you dragged me out before I got to eat breakfast" Remus said, standing up. Sirius had just texted that they were almost there. 

 

"Get me a coffee," Lily responded, pulling up a bit of grass. "Potter has got some nerve being late." She added as she tossed the grass into the lake. 

 

"Lils its James, I'm not sure what you expected." 

 

"..that's fair this one is on me." 

 

Remus rolled his eyes and started his way out of the park and towards a row of shops. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly and worrying he'd actually have to go and buy Lily a coffee he was jumped on by Sirius. 

 

"Sirius what the fuck!" He shouted, arms instinctively going to loop around Sirius' thighs to keep him from falling off Remus' back. Sirius grinned and hooked his ankles together, resting his head on the taller boys shoulder. 

 

"I had to Moony, I just had to." He answered as Remus released his legs so he would get down. "You did not have to," came the muttered response. 

 

Sirius stick his tounge out earning an eye roll. "Let's go push our friends in the lake now." He said cheerily, turning towards the park and setting off. Remus huffed good naturedly and followed. 

 

Lily and James were standing, which made their job easier. Sirius checked the camera which sat in a nearby tree, assuring it was on. "Ok on the count of three. One, two, three." 

 

Then they were both sprinting towards the couple and shoved them unceremoniously into the lake. James tried to grab for Sirius to bring him down as well, but missed by half a centimeter, which increased Sirius' glee. 

 

Lily came up first, fixing the boys with a glare that could probably kill a small child. James came up without his glasses, so his glare landed about a foot off. 

 

It was only when Lily started to pull herself out that Sirius and Remus booked it, although they were still laughing. "I work at a bookstore near here, we can hide in the back room." Remus managed through the laughter, grabbing Sirius' wrist as he swerved around a corner. 

 

They got to the shop quickly and jangled in. The girl behind the front counter looked up with a raised brow. "Hey Alice, mind if we hide in the back room?" Remus questioned. 

 

"...why?" 

 

"I pushed Lily into the lake." 

 

"I dont wanna know. Go ahead, you owe me a coffee tomorrow." 

 

Remus agreed and lead Sirius back. The room wasnt huge, filled with boxes. Some empty and some with books they still needed to stock. It was...smaller with two people in it. At least there was a light. 

 

"Its not much, but Alice wont sell us out. And will probably feed us if I ask her nicely," Remus spoke, turning around. Sirius was very, very close. Remus hoped he didnt notice the blush. 

 

"Feeding us would be good," Sirius agreed. "Bit chilly in here though." Remus shrugged "Always is really." 

 

He sat on the ground, leaning against a part of the wall that wasnt hidden by boxes. He started to pull out his phone when suddenly he had a lap full of Sirius. 

 

"Sirius, what the fuck, part two." Remus said flatly, despite the worsening redness on his face. "I'm cold! And you're like a..a really tall walking furnace!" Sirius whined, not budging. 

 

"I'm not that tall, you're just short" he answered, shifting to get comfortable with the added weight. "Hey!" Sirius replied. "I am not short, you are just a tree!" He crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. Remus pushed down the overwhelming urge to kiss the childish pout away. 

 

"Drama queen." Remus muttered as Sirius moved so he was lying down on Remus' chest and his head was rested in the crook of his neck. 

 

"I am no such thing!" Sirius argued. Remus just laughed. "Don't laugh I'm not!" 

 

Remus' phone dinged at that moment. "So that's going to be Lily," he said as he took it out. 

 

*****

I'm sleeping at James' tonight

Also I'm going to kill the both of you

You're both going to die painful deaths

_You love me too much to kill me_

Currently? No

*********

"What'd she say?" Sirius asked, lifting his head. "She's staying at James' place tonight, and also that we're going to die painful deaths." Sirius snorted. 

 

"Mind if I stay at yours then? We have thin walls. Very..very thin walls." Sirius shuddered dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes yet again but nodded. "Yeah alright, you do have to get off of me if you ever wanna get there." 

 

Sirius groaned but got up. Remus almost wanted to pull him back down but instead stood up as well. He thanked Alice for giving them refuge as they left, and promised that he would in fact bring her coffee the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao exams are coming up the first week of June, so if I dissapear until then its bc I'm sleeping bc I'm stressed. Except I dont think my parents will allow me that on my birthday despite the fact I would like nothing more than to sleep for 24 hours straight but yknow 
> 
> Also my cat was a great assistant while I was writing thus. Doing things like walking on me, licking my sweater, and hitting my phone with her head


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

Sirius you are dead when you come back 

 

**You love me too much to kill me**

**You'd miss me**

I would not miss being pushed

INTO A LAKE 

**Revenge**

**She is a cruel mistress**

Where are you I would like to maim you 

**I'm not telling you that**

You're staying with Remus arent you 

**You cant prove anything**

I will spare your life if

And only if 

You tell him how you feel 

Because frankly I am sick of listening to you pine 

**I dont pine**

**Sirius Black doesnt pine**

Mhm 

I'd like to apologize 

Because if I was half as insufferable as you are right now with Lily 

I dunno how you guys didnt kill me

**I RESENT THAT STATEMENT**

**And you cant make me tell him**

I'll get mom to make that pie you like and send it 

**I hate that that's tempting me**

**But Prongs**

**What if he doesnt feel the same**

Oh yes part 2 of why you need to tell him

I'm just as tired of listening to Lily complain about Remus pining 

And you know I love to listen to her talk 

**Fine!**

**Fine**

**But you better get me 2 of those pies**

**Or there will be consequences**

**More of them**

Yeah yeah yeah

 

*******

Tell him 

_Excuse me?_

Tell Sirius you like him or so help me I will fill your bed with glitter 

_Dont threaten me with glitter_

_I'm still finding it on my stuff from the time I did it to /you/_

Then tell him 

_You're cruel_

Says the boy who pushed me into a lake 

_You sent a video of me (drunkenly) cuddling someone to my mother !!_

_And she wants to meet him !!!_

You seemed pretty sober to me..

_Lily!!!_

_I'll do it if you promise to stop sending videos of me asleep on a cute guy to my mother_

_Or just videos of me to her, in general_

You drive a hard bargain but fine 

_ugh the things I do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this in less than 10 minutes while having a breakdown lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is in italics  
> Lily is normal  
> James is underlined  
> Peter is in bold and italics

"So..theres still paint on the wall"

Remus laughed as he shut the door. "Yeah. Lily's mum is an interior designer, so we're hoping she'll be able to help us find a similar paint color to the wall so we can go over it. That's the only way its coming off."

Sirius chuckled as he sprawled out on the couch. Remus perched on the arm of the couch beside Sirius' head, chewing on his lip, Lily's threat of glitter still fresh in his mind.

Remus stood again and reached for the remote, tossing it to Sirius. "You can pick something to watch if you want, I'm gonna make tea. Want anything?"

Sirius thought for a minute "earl grey." He decided, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels.

****

Sirius glared at the television as he went through channel after channel. He was going to kill James for making him stress over this, and he was going to kill him again when it all inevitably went horribly horribly wrong.

"Trying to burn a hole in the screen?" Remus questioned, setting a mug of tea down in front of Sirius.

Sirius tried to pretend he hadn't jumped about eight feet into the air. "Just thinking." He answered, settling on a channel. It was some horror movie, probably one that he'd heard James raving about, or very possibly heard Lily complain about James raving about it.

Sirius essentially tuned it out, trying to come up with a plan. How different could this be from pranks at school?? Except he knew how to charm the teachers, he had absolutley no idea how to charm the cute boy sitting beside him.

He was distracted from his plotting by Remus jumping beside him. He had a white knuckled grip on his mug. "Don't like horror movie?"

Remus jumped again when Sirius spoke "not..not really. But it's fine. I can...I can work on my essay when I cant sleep. Or help James plan your death."

Sirius gasped, mock offended. "And to think, I was going to offer to let you do that cheesy thing in movies and hide your face in my shoulder because I'm big and strong"

Remus snorted "I wouldnt say big.."

Sirius threw a pillow at him "Hey!! I resent that statememt!"

Remus laughed and set his mug down to retaliate. It didnt take long before the entire front room was destroyed and pillows were everywhere.

Sirius only stopped when Remus hissed in pain. He dropped the pillow he held and jumped over the couch. "You alright?"

"Yeah yeah, my knee just hurts today. Shattered the kneecap when I was a kid." Remus laughed, but it was flat and forced.

"I can slaughter you in a pillow war another day. Let's find something that's not a horror movie to watch, unless you want to use me as a pillow that badly?" He threw a cheesy wink, and if he didnt know better he'd say his friend was blushing.

"Why not both?" Remus responded. Sirius felt his cheeks heat up, but shrugged in forced nonchalance and sprawled out on the couch. When Remys just stood still he cocked an eyebrow and opened his arms "well?"

Remus rolled his eyes but complied, positioning himself so his legs were between Sirius' and his head rested on the shorter boys chest. "Deja Vu much?" Remus muttered.

Sirius chuckled "except instead of being drunk and giving up on cleaning paint, we are exceptionally sober and hoping our friends wont come here and kill us in our sleep."

"I didnt even think of them getting to us in our sleep. We're doomed, Sirius, doomed."

"It sounds like your making fun of my dramatics"

Remus sat up and put a hand to his forehead, wailing dramatically. "I would never!"

Sirius shoved him lightly "I get it, I get it!"

Remus laughed as he laid back down, getting himself comfortable while Sirius once again flicked through channels.

Sirius absently played with Remus' hair, twisting the curly strands around his fingers. It wasnt until he finally settled on a channel, some comedic TV show, that he noticed Remus had fallen asleep.

He was pretty when he was asleep. He was pretty when he was awake too, but it was different when he was sleeping. When Remus was awake there was always this..edge. This anxiety, like he expected to be attacked at any moment. He was calm like this. Oblivious to the world around him.

Sirius smiled, leaning forward carefully so he could press a kiss to Remus' temple. Slowly the TV faded into background noise and Sirius was falling asleep too.

 

****

 

They were both jolted awake by the blaring alarm and that Remus he needed to take his meds. "Fuck" he groaned, rolling off of Sirius, who just seemed unaware of his surroundings.

Remus wandered into his room to shut the alarm off. God he really needed to change that to something more pleasant. He went back into the front room once he'd taken the medication to find Sirius sitting up. "Your hair looks stupid" Remus mumbled, sitting beside him.

"My hair always looks fabulous thank you" he retorted, crossing his arms.

Remus chuckled "you can take a shower if you want, raid my room for clothes. I'll gather takeout menus and we can decide on food when you get out."

Sirius nodded, still feeling groggy, and stood up. He was...eighty percent sure which room was Remus'.

*****

 

Sirius reappeared about half an hour later and Remus struggled to hold back a laugh. "Shut up, you're too tall of course your shirt is gonna be ridiculous on me!" Sirius whined, sitting down.

"Its like a dress on you!" Remus answered, giving in to the laughter. Sirius slouched down and crossed his arms, jutting out his lower lip.

Remus wiped awake a fake tear and shoved the pile of menus in Sirius' direction. It took them about forty five minutes and a couple mini-arguments but they settled on Chinese. Remus sent Sirius to place the order while he took his own shower.

****

 

Remus emerged fifteen minutes later, flopping down on the couch beside Sirius. His whole body ached today, and the relief the hot water had brought had just made it more prominent once he'd exited the shower. He'd spent too long debating on a shirt, but eventually said fuck it because lifting his arms enough to put it on was where he was drawing the line.

Now he just hoped Sirius accepted the answer from last time and didnt pry anymore. Or that the scars wouldn't work against him when he finally said something in fear of Lily putting glitter in his bed.

He'd debated on just...not telling Sirius. But Lily would find out. Lily always found out. Always.

Remus jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, Sirius was looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"I said, I didnt take your last shirt did I??"

Remus shook his head. "Oh no, just achy today. Didnt want to go through the pain of putting one on" he answered, suddenly feeling more than a little self concious.

Sirius looked concerned, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Remus mumbled, standing up as quickly as he dared. He opened the door to see the delivery man with their bag of food. Remus grabbed his wallet from the side table as he took it. He handed over the money and shut the door quickly.

He noticed that Sirius had already grabbed plates as he set the food down on the table. "Our feast" he stated with a laugh.

It didnt take long for them to have plates full of food, only half watching the show they'd put on. "So who has to do the dishes?"

Remus thought for a moment "we leave them for James and Lily to do when James inevitably shows up here tomorrow?" Sirius nodded, seeming pleased with this decision.

"I am particularly mad at James at the moment, so I'm all for it."

Remus hummed in agreement "same for Lily. They'll suffer with dishes and not being allowed any of the leftovers."

"What'd Lily do anyway? According to James it's impossible to be angry with her."

Remus set down his now empty plate, followed quickly by Sirius. "Threatened to put glitter in my bed."

"James did that to me once in third year, I'm still mad at him honestly." Sirius fake pouted, earning a laugh.

"I did it to Lily once when we are twelve because I didnt like one of her friends, he went to school with the lot of you. Always quite awful, mixed up in some bad stuff. Forget his name though."

"Ugh you're talking about Snivellus. Him and James were always going at it, he liked Lily too."

Remus nodded "and the both of them drove her nuts. Lily only wanted to be friends with one, and according to her the other one was an 'arrogant tosser with his head so far up his ass he coukdnt see straight' "

Sirius snorted "I can very easily guess which one is James because it is still accurate."

Remus nodded in agreement as Sirius picked up the plates to leave in the sink for their friends. He would feel bad if Lily's threat wasn't still hanging over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ita my birthday today. I'm officially 16. And I only have 1 more exam so its almost the end of my suffering. I'm also currently watching my dad stalk a waitress around thevresturaunt and I would like him to stop. Also also I bought tarot cards bc no self control


	10. Chapter 10

It was two hours later that Remus began to feel drowsy again. Sirius didn't looked like he was already half asleep, his head occasionally dropping before jerking up once again. "You can take my bed if you want, more comfortable than the couch."

Sirius turned his head to look at him, seeming to decide what to say before settling on "you sure?"

Remus nodded "yeah, i'd feel bad making you sleep on the couch..again. For a third time." They both laughed.

It was a few more minutes before Sirius hesitantly stood up, casting one last look at Remus before heading down the hall.

Remus honestly would have much preferred sharing his bed, but he didnt want to risk making Sirius uncomfortable. He sprawled out on the couch, falling asleep relatively quickly with the TV still on in the background.

****

_"Daddy?" Remus called out, peeking his head out from his bedroom. There'd been a loud noise from somewhere in the house. "Daddy?" He called again, hesitantly stepping out of the room. There was a looming shadow over him in moments, and he screamed._

\----

_His whole body ached. He bled and he hurt and the scary man never left for long. He was gone now, leaving Remus an aching mess on the floor. He never got a clear look at his face. His small head turned towards the window which always seemed so far. The moon sat high and full in the sky, the only friendly face to be seen. He waved a hand to wave at it, but could hardly manage it._

_Breathing was hard. Almost impossible. What breath he could get in hurt. Hurt like knives or fire. It wasn't long before he heard those thundering footsteps, those telltale footsteps that signalled he was only going to hurt more. When the door slammed open he screamed as loud as his vocal chords would allow._

*****

Remus sat up with a scream dying on his lips, shaking so hard he could hardly see straight. Sirius sat in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. He looked concerned in the dim lighting the television provided. The rest of the lights had been turned off at some point, though Remus didn't remember doing it.

"Are you alright?" Sirius questioned, head tilting ever so slightly. Remus didnt answer, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didnt trust himself to speak. He wouldnt cry in front of Sirius. He refused.

His resolve lasted until he was pulled against Sirius' chest. Remus hid his face in the shorter boy's shoulder and broke. Sirius rubbed soothinf patterns into Remus' back, speaking comforts quietly.

When Remus was significantly calmer Sirius stood him up to walk him into his room, sitting him on the bed before sitting beside him.

"Do you..do you want to talk about it?"

Remus shrugged, staring at his hands. He quickly chose to stare somewhere else. "I- uh. My dad. He was- he was a cop. Great at catching bad guys. There was..this one," he took a deep breath, pushing down the sick feeling in his stomach, "Fenrir Greyback. He..he escaped custody before he could be taken to a high security prison. Real big baddie, killed alot of people. Didnt like that my dad caught him. Kidnapped me, tortured me, as revenge. I got sick, like bad sick, and by the time they found me I guess it'd done permanent damage? I dunno, they didn't explain much to me, I was pretty young."

Remus didnt realize he was crying again until Sirius wiped a tear away with his thumb. Remus let himself be hugged again, and actually returned it this time instead of just crying into Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius pulled them both down so they were lying down and Remus unconsciously moved closer, burying his face into the crook of Sirius' neck. He smelled good. Distinctly like Sirius, and a bit like Lily's shampoo.

"Did you steal Lily's shampoo in the shower?" Remus questioned, moving slightly to look at Sirius. Sirius laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes I did." He grinned, and it left Remus speechless in that moment.

"I'm sorry, by the way. For the nightmare."

"What no, dont apologize. Never for that, its not your fault. Did they..did they ever catch him?"

Remus nodded "yeah. Got sentenced enough years for six lifetimes."

Sirius seemed pleased with this answer "Good. I hope he suffers, and that he gets beaten up in jail."

Remus couldnt help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement. It was late, and he was tired, and at the moment the idea of big bad Fenrir Greyback getting beaten up in jail was absolutley hilarious.

"I want to kiss you." Sirius suddenly blurted out, his face going scarlet almost instantly. Remus stared at him, his face a matching shade of red. "Kiss me, then." He responded before he could stop himself.

Sirius kissed his temple first, then his cheek, down one of the jagged scars on his face, the corner of his mouth before finally, finally, their lips met. The kiss didnt last long but it left Remus breathless. He grinned when Sirius pulled away, unable to stop himself. Sirius mirrored his expression and they both suddenly broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

It took fifteen minutes for them to stop, because theyd look at each other and start again. Sirius rested his head on Remus' chest, sighing in content when Remus began to play with his hair without even thinking about it. "Be my boyfriend?" Remus questioned.

Sirius hummed "let me think about it." Remus hit him with a pillow. "Ok ok I deserved that, obviously yes." He laughed out, earning an exasperated sigh but Remus' expression was fond.

They fell asleep like that, with Sirius half lying atop Remus in a bed that wasn't really meant for two people and Remus' hands tangled in Sirius' hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to end the story here, idk it seemed like a good place to me. Who knows, maybe I'll write a second fic to go along w it, or an epilogue or something, who knows honestly. Also I learned something this past Wedneaday and it is, cats don't like French fries. Also after exams it is best to watch barbie movies and scream incoherently with q friend at their house (after tossing fries at their cat ofc)
> 
> Also since it's the end thought I'd say the title is a hozier song bc I'm obsessed I wish his tickets weren't so expensive I'm a broke biTCH (although rn I'm listening to Generation Why on repeat, bc I got introduced to it earlier today and it's a good song and big mood)


End file.
